


Lost and Found

by yume_noah03



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yume_noah03/pseuds/yume_noah03
Summary: Long time has past since Decim last saw Chiyuki. Now Chiyuki stood in front of him again.





	1. Her absence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this kind of work, so hope you enjoy. > < ( and please give some comment! )

Decim has lost count of time since he last saw her-- Chiyuki. At night Lying on the bed Chiyuki had slept in, Decim would let his mind run wild, thinking about ifs. If she is dead again would I be the one to judge her once more? It's unlikely to be that way. If we meet again would she still remember my name? No. It is impossible. And if...

\--If I have gone with her, what would happen?

Decim wrapped himself with the blanket, bury his head into the pillow, trying to ease the pain in his heart. "Maybe sleep would help." Decim told himself, "Sleep always help."

Even after a good night sleep it still hadn't ease the throbbing pain in his chest. Therefore, he tried to make his dolls. Pulling the strings together and connect the dolls has never failed to calm him down. It is not until he has finished the doll then he realised that it is Chiyuki that he had made. His chest started to ache again.

Decim looked at the doll again and carry it in his arms. Then place it carefully in the corner of the bar. "It was strangely cold as they had been warm for their whole lives." Decim wondered and memories came. It is time to get back to work.


	2. Missing part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the story of the reborn Chiyuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give some comments. Hope you enjoy it. XD

" I am exhausted! Let's stop here! I am heading home now, see ya!"Chiyuki said.  
" Ehh! But I haven't practiced enough for today!"  
" Not staying any longer, I am heading home now! I have to catch some sleep!"  
" B...but--"  
" Bye."Chiyuki cut off his sentence and walked out of the skating rink.

The next figure skating season is coming. Chiyuki is training hard for the season. In order to keep up with her class, she has been staying up late to do some study. “ It is not that I am complaining about my life, but in some of these days, I really want to take a long vacation.” She is very satisfied with what she has right now. She has a great family supporting her dreams, good friends to hang out with, great coaches leading her to success. She could not ask for more. However, the more successful she has become, the bigger the emptiness in her heart would grow. It is like a hole in her heart, shouting for the missing part of a whole. Every time when she is alone, this emptiness, this hollow, this pain is getting more overwhelming. Even in her dreams, she could feel it trying to swallow her. Sometimes she would wonder what is it that she is missing--  
”Perhaps I have forgotten something. Something very important. Maybe it is the cause for all this darkness, loneliness, broken and missing.”

It is only a 10-minutes walk to home. In this freezing cold of Winter, the blades of wind slashing through Chiyuki's body, accompanied with the throbbing pain in her heart. It felt like she could never escape from this cold, silent world. The world with no hope, no destination and no home…” When would this infinite winter in my heart end?” She asked in this freezing cold.

Looking around the empty street, Chiyuki crossed the road...

\--------

In a blink of an eye, an iron door suddenly popped out of nowhere. " Ding...Ding...Ding..." looking up from the door, a light flicked from the left to the right. On the right-hand side of the iron door, there is a loads of buttons but only the light of the 15th button was lit. Chiyuki try to remember how she came here, who pressed the button, and most importantly-- where is she going to. But the only thing she could remember is-- the feeling of blank. 

“Ding!” Without giving her a second thought, she has arrived at the 15th floor. The iron door slowly opened, showing her the beautiful pathway with bamboos on both sides. Before she realised what she is doing, her feet had brought her on the path like it is the most natural thing in the world. To her surprise the path brought her to a bar. But what surprised her the most is not how a bar could exist in a place like this with such harmony. It is the white-haired man standing behind the bar that shocked her the most.

“ D...Decim?” A name that she has never heard of slipped from her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I feel like I have missed something important in the story. If you know what it is, please comment.Thank you.


End file.
